This new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling hybrid resulting from my crossing of the variety Ceriale (unpatented) by Chinera U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,767 at my nursery at San Remo, Italy, the two varieties having been selected from my collection of breeding plants maintained at San Remo for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its very nice Bright Red overall coloration and its apparently strong and vigorous growth habit and profuse production of blooms. Propagation of this selected seedling was done by me by means of cuttings at Sam Remo with such satisfactory results that further propagation by means of cuttings was carried on at Stuttgart, West Germany through several successive generations which proved conclusively that the novel characteristics of this new plant were retained from generation to generation and appeared to be fixed so that the homogeneity of the new plant could be assured for propagation of the plant on a commercial scale which is now being done at nurseries in Italy and Israel as well as in Germany.